When conducting electromagnetic compatibility testing by using a wide test site or an anechoic chamber, an antenna needs to be lift or rotated to change an angle of the antenna; however, frequently-used antenna drive equipment is motor-driven at present, a motor will generate large electromagnetic disturbance outwards in the test, which will disturb the receive and dispatch of test signal of the antenna, so as to affect the result of electromagnetic compatibility testing of the products.